dgraymanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Allen Walker
Zitate Beschreibung "Im Grunde genommen ist er als Hauptcharakter etwas zu gutgläubig, ich weiß auch nicht genau, warum der Charakter so geworden ist. Für D.G. hab ich am meisten über seine Frisur nachgegrübelt. Man kann sagen, Allen basiert auf dem Hauptcharakter meines ersten Manga >>Zone<<. Allerdings handelt es sich bei >>Zone<< um ein Mädchen. Die Haare hab ich da schon recht lang gemacht. Darum habe ich viel darüber nachgedacht, wie ich Allen männlicher gestalten kann. Der Mantel der Ordenskleidung soll dazu beitragen. An was für Sachen ich heute denke..." Aussehen Allen hat schulterlanges, weißes Haar (früher Rot-Braun) und eine Narbe auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Manchmal trägt er einen Pferdeschwanz. thumb|Allen in D.Gray-Man Hallow Seine Kleidung besteht aus der Uniform eines Exorzisten. Die Schultern und andere Teile des Mantel sind mit Silber beschlagen, auf der linken Brust ist das Zeichen des schwarzen Ordens und er trägt schwarze Springerstiefel. Meistens trägt er weiße Handschuhe, um seine linke Hand zu verbergen. Persönlichkeit Allen ist sehr freundlich, selbstbewusst und gut erzogen. Auch ist er nach Aussagen Johnnys ein wahrer Gentleman (seiner Meinung nach hat ihm das sein Meister beigebracht). Im Anime wird dargestellt, dass er schon immer freundlich und zurückhaltend war. Nach erwachen von Crowned Clown wird Allen umgänglicher und wird auch nicht mehr so steif. Im Manga wird erklärt, dass er diese höfliche Persönlichkeit erst nach dem Tod Manas angenommen hat. Cross bezeichnete das als "Manas Maske". Er zeichnet sich durch seine Orientierungslosigkeit aus und geht schnell Freundschaften ein. Niemals könnte er es mit ansehen, wenn ein Freund oder fremde Personen in Gefahr schweben und unternimmt daher alles, um sie zu beschützen. Aber ebenso ist es sein großes Ziel, die zahlreichen Akumas von ihrem Fluch zu befreien; er kämpft, um sie zu retten. Er hat großes Mitleid mit ihnen, da sie gegen ihren Willen zu solchen Monstern geworden sind. Wenn er sie mit seinem Arm tötet, einer Anti-Akuma-Waffe, befreit er die bereits verstorbenen Seelen von ihrer Gefangenschaft unter dem Millenium-Grafen und schickt sie somit wieder ins Jenseits. Jedoch bemerken auch viele seiner Begleiter, dass Allen auch manchmal seine schwarze Seite hat, beispielsweise das Schummeln beim Karten spielen. Aber auch wenn er über Marschall Cross redet oder an ihn denken muss, kommen seine dunklen Erinnerungen auf. Allen isst auch immer mehrere Portionen, laut des 'Bookman' isst Allen so viel weil er ein 'Parasitentyp' ist und diese immer genug Energie brauchen, um es so ausgleichen. Biografie Dadurch, dass Allen seit seiner Geburt einen seltsamen Arm besitzt, wurde er von seinen Eltern verstoßen. Danach nahm ihn ein Zirkus auf in dem er unter dem Namen "Red" arbeitete. Doch eines Tages im Alter von 7 Jahren wurde er von Mana Walker adoptiert, den er seit diesem Zeitpunkt als seinen Vater ansieht. Nachdem er 3 Jahre mit Mana reiste, starb dieser plötzlich. Manas Tod macht Allen sehr zu schaffen und er wünscht sich nichts lieber, als seinem Vater wiederzubekommen. Plötzlich erscheint ihm der Millenium-Graf. Er macht den Vorschlag Manas Seele aus dem Jenseits zurück zu holen, worauf der junge Allen sofort eingeht. Jedoch lässt der Milleniumsgraf Mana nur als Akuma (Dämon) wieder auferstehen. Als Akuma steht Mana nun unter der Kontrolle des Milleniumsgrafen und greift Allen an. Er verletzt ihn stark am linken Auge (siehe unten). Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Allens linker Arm eine Anti-Akuma-Waffe ist, die nun auf den Feind reagiert. Die im Arm enthaltene Innocence wird aktiviert. Allen kann nichts dagegen tun, denn sein Arm handelt wie von alleine und vernichtet den Akuma und so auch die letzten Reste von Mana. Durch die Verletzung des Akuma wechselt seine Haarfarbe von rot-braun zu weiß. Kurz nach diesen Geschehnissen trifft Allen auf Marshall Cross, einem Marschall des Schwarzen Ordens. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist Allen der Schüler von Marschall Cross und wird von ihm als Exorzist ausgebildet. Dies war jedoch nie einfach für Allen. Da Allen unteranderem immer die Schulden seines Meisters begleichen musste. Als er jedoch 15 Jahre alt wurde, meinte Marschall Cross, dass er nun bereit sei sich einen Exorzisten zu nennen. Er gab ihm die Anweisung, sich beim Schwarzen Orden, das Hauptquartier der Exorzisten, zu melden und schlug ihn dann bewusstlos. Als Allen wieder wach wurde, war Marschall Cross verschwunden. Er hatte ihm nur Timcanpy da gelassen. (Das ist ein kleiner goldener Golem. Es dient zu Kommunikation mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern und auch zur Ortung des Besitzers. Jedoch ist Timcampy keiner der gewöhnlichen schwarzen Golems des Ordens. So kann er z.B. auch Geschehnisse aufzeichnen und seine Größe verändern.) Nachdem Allen den Schwarzen Orden gefunden hatte, wurde er als Exorzist akzeptiert und nahm gemeinsam mit vielen anderen den Kampf gegen den Milleniumsgrafen auf. Fähigkeiten und Techniken 'Das verfluchte Auge' thumb|right|250px|Allens Auge in der 1. Form Sein linkes Auge erlaubt ihm, als weitere Fähigkeit die Seelen der Akuma sehen zu können. Er erhielt das Auge, nachdem er seinen toten Adoptivater wiederbelebte, dieser jedoch aus Zorn sein linkes Auge verletzte und ihm einen Fluch auferlegte. Zuerst meinte Allen Mana hätte dies aus Hass getan, später aber bemerkte er das dieser Fluch ihn immer an seine Aufgabe erinnert. thumb|right|250px|Allens Auge in der 2. Form Dadurch hat er nun, als einziger der Exorzisten, die Fähigkeit, die Akumas von Menschen zu unterscheiden, wodurch er kein Misstrauen gegenüber anderen Menschen hat, da er nicht fürchten muss, dass sich in den Personen ein Akuma verbirgt. Die erste Form des Auges sind 3 rote Ringe. Dieser aktiviert sich automatisch, nachdem Allen einen Akuma gesehen hat. Während des Kampfes mit Eliade entwickelte sich sein Auge weiter, nachdem er wegen eines Kampfes gegen Rhode Camelot für kurze Zeit auf dem Auge erblindet war. Nun ist es ihm möglich, die Bilder, die er durch sein Auge sieht auch seinen Mitmenschen zu zeigen. Eine weitere neue Fähigkeit ist es, dass er Akuma jetzt nicht mehr nur dann erkennen kann, wenn er vor ihnen steht, sondern sie auch aus der Entfernung erkennt und nun auch weiß wie viele es sind und wo sie sich genau befinden. 'Innocence' Seine Anti-Akuma-Waffe ist gleichzeitig sein linker Arm. Seine Innocence ist vom Parasit-Typ, d.h. sie ist ein Bestandteil seines Körpers. Unaktiviert ist der Arm blutrot. Seine Fingernägel sind fast schwarz und haben Ähnlichkeit mit Krallen. Auf seinem Handrücken sieht man die ihm angeborene Innocence in Form eines grünschimmernden Kreuzes. Er kann den linken Arm durch seinen Willen allein verwandeln, dabei hat er einen Synchronisationswert von 83% was bei dem Test durch Hebraska herauskam. Dem Arm, bzw. der Innocence ist es auch möglich ohne den Willen Allens zu handeln, z.B. während sie das Herz Allens repariert. Dabei reagiert sie von selbst falls Gefahr für Allen besteht, dessen Reaktionsgeschwindigkteit ebenfalls extrem hoch ist. Dadurch, dass die Waffe jedoch in seinem Körper eingebunden ist, verbraucht sie auch seine Energie, was dazu führt, dass er auch einen größeren Hunger hat. Diese Anti-Akuma Waffe entwickelte sich aber auch weiter, was durch starke Emotionen von Allen hervorgerufen wurde. Man konnte auf Aufzeichnungen erkennen, dass die erste Form, eine vergrößerte Kralle als α''' bezeichnet wurde und die evolierte Form, die Kanone 'β '''genannt wurde. [[Datei:Allen Walker - Cross.jpg|right|300px|Allens Cross ''α (Alpha)]] *'''Cross α (Alpha) (十字架ノ墓（クロス・グレイヴ）, Kurosu Gureibu, Cross Grave: Des erste Level seiner Waffe ist die Vergrößerung seiner Hand zu einer übergroßen Kralle, welche ihm erlaubt den Gegner zu schlagen und aufzuschlitzen. Gleichzeitig kann er sich und andere mit der Kralle schützen was den defensiven Charakter der Waffe zu Ausdruck bringt. [[Datei:Allen Walker - Cross Paling.jpg|right|300px|Allens Cross β (Beta)]] *'Cross β (Beta)' (十字架ノ杭（クロス・バリング）, Kurosu Baringu, Cross Palling: Des Zweite Level seiner Waffe verwandelt seinen Arm in eine Kanone, was ihm erlaubt einen Laserstrahl oder viele Lasergeschosse gezielt auf einen Punkt zu schießen. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Alpha Form, erlaubt es diese ihm mehrere Gegner nacheinander zu zerstören und ist sehr offensiv. Gleichzeitg mit dieser Kanone entwickelt Allen auch eine Art Laserschwert. [[Datei:Allen crowned clown.jpg|right|300px|Allens Gekrönter Clown ]] *'Crowned Clown' [(神ノ道化（クラウン・クラウン）, Kuraun Kuraun: Dies ist die Form seiner Innocence nachdem sie fast zerstört wurde und Allen sich neu mit ihr synchronisiert hat. Seine Hand verwandelt sich in eine lange, dünne Klaue, mit der er enormen Schaden anrichten kann. Mit ihr war er sogar in der Lage das Schwert des Grafen abzuwehren. Gleichzeitig bekommt er eine Art weißen Umhang, der ihn bei Bedarf schützt und mit dem er auch Andere schützen kann. Tyki Mikk vergleicht den Umhang mit einer Ganzkörperrüstung eines Akumas und nennt ihn daher "Shiroi Akuma" ("Weißes Akuma"). *'Crown Belt' (道化ノ帯（クラウン・ベルト）, Kuraun Beruto: Etwas, was man als weiße Bandagen beschreiben kann, kommt aus dem weißen Umhang. Allen kann damit Sachen einfangen und zerschneiden. Während seinem Kampf mit dem Level 4 Akuma benutzt er Crown Belt, indem er die Bandagen sich um seine Arme, Beine und seinen Oberkörper wickeln lässt, dazu, allein durch seine Innocence seinen Körper zu bewegen, da er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. *'Crown Edge' (爪ノ王輪（クラウン・エッジ）, Kuraun Ejji : Ein Projektil-Angriff, fünf kronenförmige Ringe kommen von den Fingern seiner linken Hand geschoßen. *'Cross Grave': Ein Schutzschild breitet sich vor ihm aus, das ihn vor allem beschützen kann. 'Schwert des Exorzismus' [[Datei:Allen_Walker_-_Sword_of_Exorcism.jpg|thumb|right|250px|Allens Schwert des Exorzismus ]] *'Schwert des Exorzismus' (退魔の剣, Taima no Ken Sword of Salvation): Wenn Allens Synchronisationrate 100% übersteigt, wird sein ganzer linker Arm in ein riesiges exquisites Breitschwert verwandelt, auf dessen Blatt ein großes Kreuz prangt. Dabei ist die linke Schulter mit einem kreuzförmigen Emblem verschlossen und sein Kutte bildet einen Mantel um den fehlenden Arm zu verdecken. Einmal aufgerufen, kann das Schwert jedes Böse aus jedem Gefäß bannen, ohne dem Gefäß zu schaden. Wenn gegen Level 1 bis Level 3 Akuma eingesetzt, besiegt er diese mit der gleichen Wirkung eines Cross α Angriffs. Im Falle eines Stufe 4 Akuma hat das Schwert eine verminderte Wirkung. Als er einmal bei einem Kampf gegen einen Stufe 4 Akuma gezwungen war durch sich selbst zu stechen, um den Akuma zu treffen, tat Allen dies auch, da er davon ausging, dass das Schwert nur das Böse (also den Akuma) vernichten würde (dieser Plan ging aufgrund Allens Noah-Natur nach hinten los). Er hat die Fähigkeit das Schwert telepathisch zu sich zurückzurufen falls sie getrennt werden sollten. Das Schwert hat dasselbe Design wie das des Grafen, mit einem Unterschied: Die Farben sind vertauscht. en:Allen Walker Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Exorzisten Kategorie:Noah